Breaker Crush
''Breaker Crush ''is a 2006 American computer-animated action-comedy film produced by Skyclock Entertainment for Paramount Pictures. It is the seventh animated feature in the Klasky Csupo canon, as well as Paramount's first fully computer-animated film. The film was directed by Jason Crowerk from a writted by Steven Knight and a produced by Jack Brawery-Der, and stars the voices of Brad Pitt, Matthew Broderick, Mark Lewman, Brandon DiCamillo, and Steve-O. The film follows a young 11-year-old tuxedo named Perry Jackman who runs a coffee shop named Bakery Forms. One night, Blair Allwood steals Breaker Crush's coffee recipe, so Perry teams up with Jerry Jacobsen and Barry to get the recipe back. Breaker Crush premiered at the The Egyptian Theater on October 11, 2005 and was released in theaters on November 18, 2005, it received paramount acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $597 million worldwide on its $68 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2005. Breaker Crush was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Pixar's [https://evanrocks.fandom.com/wiki/Wondercolts Wondercolts]. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — Breaker Crush 2: The Second Part — and a television series. Plot Perry Jackman is an 11-year-old boy who finds himself on the crannier farm and sees the world spinning around him. He travels all over the planet in search of Honex, but Dr. Dexter wants to stop him from realizing that dream. How will Perry escape from Dexter's clutches, and still maintain friendship? Voice cast : * Brad Pitt as Perry Jackman, a 17-year-old young boy who runs a hot chocolate shop. As "Danny" is actually a feminine name, Crowerk originally wanted to change his name to "Perry", but he decided to "get it over with". In the UK releases of the film, Perry was renamed as "Perry" to avoid any references to a colloquial term in the United Kingdom for a peripatetic teacher. Perry is also renamed "Perry" in the Japanese dub as well. * Matthew Broderick as Jerry Ryan, whom Perry meets on his journey. * Mark Lewman as Barry Frost, an cube who helps Perry to get the recipe back. * Brandon DiCamillo as Jack Randy, who steals Breaker Crush's secret hot chocolate recipe. Additional voices * Brad Pitt * Matthew Broderick * Brandon DiCamillo * Steve-O * Emily Jameson * Karey Kirkpatrick * Patrick McCormick * Brian Lynch * Jason Crowerk * Jack Brawery-Der Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Breaker Crush was animated in-house at Skyclock Entertainment' headquarters in West Hollywood, California. More coming soon! Production The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Music The film's accompanying soundtrack album was released on November 8, 2005 by Buena Vista Records. The album features music by artists such as Nine Inch Nails, Bee Gees, Green Day, Loverboy, Tim Blake, Massive Attack and Aphex Twin. Marketing *The teaser trailer was released on March 4, 2005, and was shown before The Pacifier, Robots, Ice Princess, Tj's World: The Movie, Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama,Madagascar, and Wondercolts. *The theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2005, and was shown before M.I.S.S.I.O.N., Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Bad News Bears, The Proud Family Movie, Kenny's Drive, Corpse Bride, and Wallace & Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit. More coming soon! Video game : Home media Breaker Crush was released on DVD, Blu-ray and HD DVD on March 21, 2006. Reception Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $77,098,650. It went on to earn $134,576,019 in the U.S. and $266,793,962 in other territories resulting in a worldwide total of $591,611,496. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Breaker Crush holds an 79% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.